


Raindrops

by Gleek1771



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek1771/pseuds/Gleek1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy one-shot of Darren and Chris in NYC a few days before Darren's first Hedwig show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> First ever attempt at fanfiction writing here! This was inspired by my recent trip to NYC. This is au I guess, and I apologize in advance if they are ooc.
> 
> (T rating only because of the use of one curse word)

Chris looked up at the New York City sky and noticed that the once bright and sunny morning was turning into a cloudy afternoon with rays barely peeking through. He sighed and nervously tapped his foot on the pavement as he stood in Union Square. He knew it probably wasn’t the best idea to be strolling around such a public part of the city, but Darren did assure him that nobody would be looking for them here. They would be far enough from the Broadway district to take a little risk. And it wasn’t like they weren’t taking other chances lately.

Still, Chris insisted upon wearing dark sunglasses and a hat just to be on the safe side. Darren just laughed and threw on a pair of shades to appease him. Chris glanced behind him for a second, watching Darren continue to talk on the phone about something Hedwig related. At that thought, he smiled and faced the busy streets once more. He couldn’t express how genuinely proud he was of Darren: this was a role of a lifetime, one he had been a fan of and admired for so long, and now he was actually going to portray this on Broadway of all places.

Suddenly, Chris spotted a taxi that sported an advertisement on top. But it wasn’t just any advertisement: a picture of Darren in all of his Hedwig glory along with his start date was plastered across the sign. Chris smiled a little and took a quick picture of the sight on his phone.

“Mama looks good, right?” Chris jumped slightly at the sound of Darren’s voice but then relaxed at his presence next to him. He caught the genuine smile on Darren’s face, the eyes crinkling at the corners, and Chris couldn’t help but grin himself while rolling his eyes at that modesty.

“Sorry that took long. I was trying to end it quickly,” Darren said.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. You start in less than a week; I know how crazy things are getting,” Chris replied.

“Yeah, so crazy that rehearsal times were changed last minute for today. Hence why we are now here in Union Square together.”

“We didn’t have to come here. We’ve been here other times for Glee.”

“I know, but I just wanted to try to make things normal for once.”

“Normal?” Chris cocked an eyebrow and laughed at the word.

Darren shook his head, “Well, not normal normal but just a little more normal than things are…”

“Used to be…” Chris mumbled.

At that, Darren smiled brightly, “Used to be. Chris, I just thought spending a day walking around the city and visiting classic tourist sites would be nice for us.”

“It is, really I’m having fun today. It’s just...we’re in New York…”

“No one is going to see us,” Darren assured him, but Chris noticed his hurt tone.

“It’s not that I don’t want to be seen with you,” Chris took Darren’s hand in his.

“I know that. It’s just...complicated, right?”

“Yeah. And unfair.”

“Annoying.”

“Difficult.”

“And all of the above,” Darren finished.

“But worth it. Even if this is risky,” Chris laughed lightly, and Darren beamed.

“I thought you said you like it when I act all reckless?” Darren smirked.

“I do, but this may just be a little careless.”

“No, it’s not careless. I just want to care less about what people think and want to care more about you.”

Chris squeezed his hand, “I know you care about me. But a year ago, I would think your suggestion this morning to do this was absolutely insane.”

“And yet here you are and here I am.” Darren tugged lightly on Chris’s hand, and the two began walking.

“I can only hope it will always be like this.”

“It will...now.”

The pair began to cross the street, and by the time they reached the other side, light raindrops began to fall.

“Oh no,” Chris said.

“I’m sure it’s just a passing shower...oh fuck,” Darren started before drizzle turned into a heavy downpour.

“We didn’t even bring an umbrella!” Chris panicked.

“Quick! Let’s get inside there!” Darren called, and they both ran inside a small diner on the corner of the street. The fairly empty diner had brick walls and a warm, inviting atmosphere. 

“Wow, first a tour of the city, and now, you’re going to buy me food?” Chris teased as he attempted to dry his clothes with his hands.

Darren grinned, “What can I say? I know the way to your heart.”

“Well, I think you got lost along the way. But you found the right path and proceeded forward eventually,” Chris joked as the two were seated at a table.

“And I’m never turning back. No matter how hard the road may be,” Darren said.

“You don’t need to turn back. You’re already home.”

“We’re already home,” Darren took Chris’s hand from across the table, and the two smiled at each other as the rain continued to pour down.

Maybe their lives were unconventional, but things only get better as time goes on. And unlike the weather outside, the future for Chris and Darren looked sunny and bright.


End file.
